


My Memories of You

by Illnoira666 (Erin330)



Series: My World War 2 AU's [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - World War II, Deutsch | German, M/M, Omega Verse, medical facility
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin330/pseuds/Illnoira666
Summary: Aircraft pilot Mark Webber crashed down in Axis land and was kept as a prisoner of war. But now the war is over, the Allied have won, and he returns to Great Britain as a different person with a pair of kids in tow.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel/Mark Webber
Series: My World War 2 AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043910
Kudos: 31





	My Memories of You

**Author's Note:**

> The German used is probably not perfect, but it does the trick I guess.

_[June 11 th, 1945, General Hospital, London]_

“You were exposed to the chemical Racta-4-nadine-7, for almost two years.” the doctor, Alton, told. “It’s a wonder you survived this long, the isotope calculations said that you should’ve died over three months ago.”

Mark looked down at the five-months-old baby boy in his arms. Off to the side was his 1-and-a-half-year-old, sleeping peacefully through his Sire’s doctor’s appointment.

The doctor sat down in front of him. “What do you remember of the facility you were held at?”

“Lots of iron bars.”

* * *

_*The doors and windows were barred with extremely strong iron that no Alpha could break through. Everything in the cell was designed to keep an Alpha from harming themselves while in a frenzy. The walls and the floor were carpeted, even the ceiling was. Growls from other cells were hearable and it was quite warm despite the German snow outside.*_

* * *

“We were always warm in the winter and cooled during summer.”

The man hummed. “How about the Carrier of your children?”

Webber was smiling. “How could I possibly forget Seb?” He still remembered the day they locked eyes.

* * *

_*The snow was melting outside, and spring was coming. Nazi officers were parading the cell block hallways, escorting fertile smelling Omegas around to choose their Alpha for their next heat._

_Mark had simply been doing push-ups to stay in optimal condition when a stick was slammed against his cell door, the sign that he had to stand in order to be presented to the Omega waiting outside. He just stood up and waited for the door to be opened. His breath was caught in his throat._

_The Omega outside was young, terribly young. He had the classic Omega Aryan appearance: soft blonde hair with big bright blue eyes, a lean figure with a little layer of healthy fat on his stomach that made him look incredibly fertile and a pair of strong legs that could hold the weight of a pregnant stomach. His smell was quite intoxicating._

_The German Omega stepped inside the room, blue eyes locked with Webber’s hazel. But those blue eyes slowly glided down over the neck and chest of the Alpha in front of him. A smile appeared on the young man’s face. “Was war sein Beruf?” he asked the officer._

_“Ein Flieger.” replied the Nazi. “Sein Rang war Squadron Leader.”_

_“Perfekt. Es wird er sein.”*_

* * *

“So, when did you and SS-Oberscharführer Vettel become lovers?”

Mark shrugged. “After Seb got pregnant, I became his personal bedwarmer as a ‘reward’. I fell in love with him during that period, I can’t pinpoint the exact moment.”

The Beta doctor frowned. “I’m going to have to hand over your case to Doctor Lancaster, he knows much more about mind-altering substances.”

“Mind altering?” the Alpha asked.

“You weren’t aware that Racta-4-nadine-7 is a mind-altering substance?” Dr. Alton asked.

Webber shook his head. “No.”

“How did you feel after you were injected?”

“Slightly dizzy, but my senses were heightened.”

* * *

_*Mark remembered the first time he got injected with the chemical. Five Alpha SS-officers had to restrain him before a doctor could inject the fluid into his arm. It took about 50 seconds before the dizziness set in. He could barely walk straight without bumping into everything. The German officers dragged him away from the cell block and into officer’s quarters, throwing him into a room before locking that room from the outside._

_That was when that intoxicating smell hit him once more, it cleared his mind, made his mouth water in lust, his pupils dilate and blood rush down south._

_In the bed before him laid the Omega, naked and all spread out for him like a virgin sacrifice. The Omega was in heat, making the smell 10 times stronger and too hard to resist._

_Within a second, the Australian Alpha had his pants removed, jumped into the bed and sheeted himself inside the blonde, who cried out in ecstasy at the feeling of being filled up with a big, fat cock._

_Webber wanted to impregnate this Omega, make him swell with his child and claiming him for his own._

_The German was pliant beneath him, gasping with every thrust into his body. He was so inviting, and Mark knew he was lucky to be chosen to have this body, to have a chance at impregnating the Omega._

_With his knot, the RAF pilot made sure their bodies were intimately connected as his sperm shot inside. He was breathing heavily and looked inside the young Omega’s blue eyes. “Hello there.”_

_The young German smiled, also breathing heavily. “Hi.”_

_“Maybe I should’ve introduced myself before I did this to you.”_

_A giggle escaped from the pale throat. “As should I. Sebastian Vettel.”_

_“Mark Webber.”_

_The blonde looked at him through his long, black eyelashes. “Well Mark, aren’t you a handsome one?”_

_“You tell me.” the dark haired pilot said with a predatory grin before he started to devour those perfect pink lips, thrusting his hips forward to draw out more sounds of pleasure.*_

* * *

The Beta bit his underlip. “Do you understand there can be consequences to what you just told me?”

Mark frowned. “What consequences? For what?”

“If it gets out you had sex with a German officer, especially an SS-officer, the general public won’t be so kind towards you and your children. This could easily destroy your life.”

The RAF pilot huffed. “Let the public thinks what it thinks. If that happens, I’ll just go back to Australia and live somewhere in the Outback and home school my children.”

Alton looked into the medical file he had in his hands. “Perhaps I should tell you that Herr Vettel will be on trial on the 17th of August.”

“On trial?” Webber asked, whipping his head back towards the doctor. “For what?”

“Apparently, just being a German army officer is already a war crime.” the Beta told. “And there are quite some accusations against all and every German officer who worked at medical facilities.”

The Australian clenched his jaw. He wasn’t going to let _anything_ happen to Seb.

* * *

_[August 17 th, 1945, Courtroom 10, London, Great Britain]_

A hammer slammed on the table, quieting the courtroom.

“Today we are here to examine the case of SS-Oberscharführer Sebastian Norbert Vettel, stationed at the Lebensborn facility Triberg. Prosecutor, what are the accusations?” the Judge asked. He was dressed up in the typical British clothing including hairpiece.

“Facilitating medical fertility experiments on Jews and other ethnical minorities who were actively prosecuted by the Nazi-regime.”

The British judge turned to the SS-officer, who was sitting there in his dark green uniform with each of his emblems of rank, including the ‘Ω’ on his collar next to the SS symbol that marked his secondary gender.

“Not guilty, not _those_ allegations.” the Omega officer told. “But I _am_ guilty of others.”

“What are you guilty off?” the Prosecutor then asked.

The blonde sat up straight. “I am guilty of seducing Royal Air Force Squadron Leader Mark Alan Webber, forcing myself upon him, forcing him to eat food with fertility drugs, dousing him with too much Racta-four-nadine-seven to make him believe he was in love with me, using him to create our children for the future of the Third Reich… and making him believe he had a future with me.”

“Why?” the judge asked.

There was a long pause until the 28-year-old replied. “Because I’m in love with him.”

This caused the room to fill up with angry shouting from people who wanted to see all officers get punished and from the people who wanted to judge based on motive.

The judge once more used his hammer to get the room silent. “So you claim. Why did you become an SS-officer in the first place?”

“My family.” the German replied, still not looking the judge straight in the eye but was focused on the wood instead. “They needed the money. My sisters wouldn’t have to get married straight out of college and my brother would be able to go to school on a full stomach.”

Sympathy shone in the Brit’s eyes. “Your family is important to you?”

Vettel nodded. “Yes, Your Honour.”

“Are they also the reason you surrendered yourself when the troops of the Commonwealth liberated the medical facility in Triberg?”

“Yes, Your Honour.”

* * *

Sebastian was locked up in the same cell he’d been held at pre-trail. He just sat down, stared at the grey floor and let the tears run down his cheeks. He knew the high possibility of being executed, he’d never see Mark’s face again or look upon his baby… nor would his new child ever see the light of life. He’d gotten pregnant again just before the Commonwealth troops reached Triberg 3 months ago.

There was a Beta guarding Seb’s particular hallway. He wouldn’t be able to smell the pregnancy pheromones like an Alpha or another Omega would.

Seb laid his hands on his stomach. His belly was now firm and slightly curving upward. Within a month, nothing could hide his baby bump anymore and everyone would be able to see he was pregnant before the finalization of a death sentence. He’d be lucky to live until his baby was born, only to see it being taken away and he’d be killed.

The Omega didn’t know how long he’d just sat there before his guard opened his cell. “There’s someone here to see you.”

The Beta cuffed his hands in front of him, for the protection of his visitor.

As the German stepped into the white room, he froze, and his breath was caught in his throat.

It was Mark who was sitting there in the visitor’s chair, all dressed up in a navy-blue dress uniform.

“ _Mark_ …” Sebastian couldn’t say anything more but the name of the Alpha he was in love with.

“I heard your little confession, Sebastian.” the Alpha spoke. His tone was one without emotion and his eyes stood cold, Seb’s very fear.

The Oberscharführer started crying. “I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry.” he said on repeat.

The RAF pilot stood up and walked to the crying Omega, only to grab the smaller man by his shoulders and pulling him into his broad chest.

The German couldn’t believe it. When he saw Mark standing up, he was so sure he was going to die through Mark’s bare hands strangling him with him looking into stone cold hazel eyes as he breathed out his last breath, dying in the arms of the man he loved.

“You didn’t _use_ me.” said Mark. “I was very much of sound mind every time we made love. Your scent washed away the effects of the chemical you were using on us.”

The Omega froze. That wasn’t good. “ _Oh, no_. No, Mark, don’t say that.”

“Why not?” the Alpha asked.

“Because you’ll be publicly humiliated.” Sebastian replied. “And so will our children.”

“I’m not going to let you die, Seb.” the Squadron Leader said.

The blonde turned his face away. “You should. It’ll save you and our children so much pain.”

“Then I’m going to make you my Mate.” stated the Australian.

Seb gasped. “ _No_!”

“It’s the only way.” Mark said, his hands still on the smaller German’s shoulder. “That way your loyalty is to me first, and thus to my King and country.”

“I already took so much from you.” the German SS-underofficer said. “Two years of your life, your love, your loyalty, your sperm… and you’re still willing to give me your everything.”

“When you said you loved me, I heard your sincerity.” Webber stated. “It was then and there that I decided to make you my Mate. At least I’ll be living with someone who actually loves me.”

That statement brought back a conversation they had one night in bed when Seb was five months into his first pregnancy.

* * *

_*The Alpha-Omega pair was laying in bed, their hands intertwined on the Omega’s pregnant stomach as they were just enjoying their moment together._

_“You like this, me being pregnant with your child.” Seb whispered into his lover’s ear._

_The Aussie growled. “I do.” and he started softly biting the pale skin covering the neck._

_The German marvelled under the attention he was being given. “You’re the first Alpha I wanted to get pregnant by.”_

_“You’ve had others?”_

_“They were nothing.” assured the Omega. “Just helping me through heats.”_

_Mark growled and pulled the smaller man closer, starting to mark the pale body. “You’re mine now.”_

_Sebastian hummed. “Did you have any lovers?”_

_Webber shrugged. “I can’t say I have.”_

_“You’re such a handsome man… how is that possible?” the 25-year-old asked._

_“Well… there was this woman, you see.” the pilot began. “She was also Australian. My father wanted me to marry her, he was always extremely keen on having grandchildren through both me and my sister. I tried having a relationship with her, but it just didn’t work between the two of us. We were too different. She wanted to settle down, I still wanted to explore the world. It was after I enlisted in the RAF that we completely broke apart.”_

_Seb snorted. “Well, her loss, my gain.”_

_Then, the alarm went off and the German officer growled. “Really, at this point in the night? Sorry Liebling, I have to go.” and the blonde quickly put on his maternity uniform before stomping out.*_

* * *

“How are you going to make me your Mate?” Sebastian asked. But before he could get a spoken answer, his pants were down, and he was lying with his chest on the table.

“Like this.” and Mark’s cock entered him, making the Omega scratch with his fingernails onto the wood. Then, the Australian leaned closer to his ear. “And take your shirt off. But don’t lose a button.”

As the Alpha thrust into him, the German carefully opened up his shirt to give the Alpha access to his neck-shoulder junctions. He was moaning in pleasure as his lover took him like this, dressed up in uniform with only his Alpha cock out.

As Seb was about to orgasm, Mark withdrew from his hole, only to turn him around and plunge back in but also biting into the German’s gland.

A scream erupted from the SS-Oberscharführer’s throat as the skin broke and he collapsed back onto the wooden table, he was panting. He never knew that Mating could feel good. The mix of pain and pleasure was overwhelming, and it was just amazing that he was now Mated to the Allied pilot he’d fallen in love with in Triberg.

Sebastian would never have asked Mark to do this while they were in Triberg, just because it felt like he was taking away the man’s freedom and because he knew deep inside that Germany was about to lose. There was only one scenario he’d thought of: The Third Reich winning this war. Then Mark could’ve become officially his Mate and husband, his breeding partner to have as many offspring with as his fertile days lasted.

“I love you, Seb.” said the RAF pilot. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you, or our new baby.”

“You… you smelt it?” the Omega asked.

“The moment you stepped inside this room.” the Alpha confessed. “And I know it’s unmistakably mine.”

“I wouldn’t bear anyone else a child but you.” the blonde told.

Mark ginned. “As I said, your loyalty will be to me first.”

“Yes. Yes, I will.”

* * *

_[August 20 th, 1945, General Hospital, London, Great Britain]_

Doctor Lancaster looked at the now healed mating bite. “Well, that’ll do it. That mark’s not going to fade until your Alpha’s death.”

Sebastian nodded. “Thank you, doctor.”

Mark was looking incredibly proud.

“As for the child you’re carrying, I’m prescribing you some vitamins. Good food’s gonna be hard to come by the next year.” the Brit told.

“Don’t worry, we’re going to live on base.” Webber told her. “We can get enough there.”

“Which station?” the other Alpha asked.

“RAF Barkston Heath. I’ve been asked to train younger generations of pilots.”

Lancaster nodded. “Well, just make sure Mr. Vettel here sees a doctor regularly over the course of his pregnancy. We don’t know the long-lasting effect of those drugs you were given.”

* * *

_[May 21 st, 1947, RAF Barkston Heath, Lincolnshire, Great Britain]_

A Spitfire was flying above the base at full speed doing a parkour in the air. It was fast, agile and just amazing to look at.

The cadets on the ground were all looking at how their instructor Air Commodore Mark Webber was flying the aircraft around in one of the hardest air parkours currently in existence as training parkours.

“Can you imagine flying a think like that? And how our instructor’s doing it?” Dan asked his friend with a big smile. He was from Australia too, and when he heard who his instructor was going to be, he’d jumped a hole in the roof.

“Maybe when I’m his age.” Mitch replied. They were all turning 20 this year, while their instructor was 41 and an extremely experienced fighter pilot who’d even survived a plane crash during the last war.

When Air Commodore Webber landed and got out, the students clapped.

Webber grinned. “And _that_ is how you fly a Spitfire.”

“Indeed, quite impressive still.” said the supervising Group Captain David Coulthard. “By the way, there’s someone waiting for you outside.”

“Thanks Dave.” and the Aussie left the hangar while the Captain was calling them to move on. He saw his Mate standing there, new-born baby in his arms and a smile on his face. “Hello Sebby. Hello little one.”

The baby was fast asleep, but that didn’t mean the parents didn’t pay attention.

“I’ve birthed you another son.” the Omega told.

The RAF pilot smiled. That brought the total to three boys and one girl.

Their oldest son, Michael Mark Webber, was 3 years old. Their second son, Andreas Alan Webber, was 2 now. Their daughter Diana Heidi Webber was 1 and a half. And now they had another son.

“What have you named him?”

“Raphael Fabian.”

“Perfect.” and Mark hugged his Mate tightly. “I love you.”

“Ich liebe dich auch.” and the Mated pair shared a kiss.


End file.
